Let's Take a Ride
by Edele Lane
Summary: Song fic. Set after the second season premiere. I was listening to this song the other day and I couldn't help but tie it in to 'Alias.' Will comes home and finds Sydney crying. The title is actually a giveaway, so I'll leave it at that.


**Author:** Edele Lane  
**E-mail:** Edyn04@aol.com  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Everything "Alias;"-related; does not belong to me. It belongs to J.J. Abrams and probably 900 other people associated with him.  
**Archive:** Nowhere yet, but if you want it, take it and then e-mail me so I'll know.  
**Feedback:** Please;x  
**Summary:** Song fic. Set after the second season premiere. I was listening to this song the other day and I couldn't help but tie it in to Alias.' Will comes home and finds Sydney crying. The title is actually a give-away to what happens next, so I'm not going to say any more than that.  
**Dedication:** This is for Ash who reads each part before it is posted here and is undoubtedly my best (and favorite) critic.  


  
**  
Let's Take a Ride  
  
  
  
  
**

_Hop in the car and go with me  
You don't have to pack everything  
Don't you wanna feel the breeze?  
And forget everything, baby  
  
  
Hop in the car and go with me  
You don't have to pack everything  
Don't you wanna feel the breeze?  
And forget everything baby  
  
  
  
_Will turned the key in the lock and opened the door. He looked around a bit and glimpsed Sydney sitting on the couch in the living room. He closed the door. Sydney looked up then, sadness clouding her eyes. Will smiled at her, hoping it might help cheer her up from whatever had her down. She managed a weak smile back and Will saw the tears that filled her eyes.  
  
He walked somewhat quickly over to the couch and sat down beside her.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Sydney shook her head slowly.   
  
A tear rolled down her cheek and Will wiped it away with his thumb. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He could have asked her to be more specific, but he knew he didn't need to—even if he didn't know _exactly_ what was wrong, he could easily venture a guess.  
  
  
  
_I know that life is hard on you  
And you can't seem to find out why  
I'll explain, just grab your coat, girl  
And just join me on this ride  
  
  
  
_I have an idea.  
  
Might it include a plan to get me out of this God-forsaken life? Her words were dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Will kissed the top of her head. I wish, he said, his tone sincere.  
  
Sydney sniffed as a few more tears escaped her eyes. Will wiped them away and stood up suddenly. He heard Sydney scoff.  
  
Come on, get your coat.  
  
she groaned.  
  
he said, almost impatiently, then reached out a hand. Sydney took it reluctantly and stood up.  
  
Where are we going?  
  
Will whispered, a grin appearing on his face.  
  
Sydney gave a small chuckle and dabbed at her eyes with one hand while she grabbed her coat with the other.  
  
  
  
_Let's take a ride, on the country side  
Let's just get away  
We can spend the night, till the morning light  
Let's just get away  
  
  
  
_A few minutes later, and they were on their way.  
  
So where are we going? Sydney asked, her tone seemingly indicating that she was starting to feel better.  
  
It's a surprise.  
  
I loathe surprises.  
  
Will looked over at her and found her looking back at him. Her eyes were filled with wonder. She was clearly loving every minute.  
  
Your eyes give you away, Will said, as he turned his attention back to the road.  
  
Sydney scoffed good-naturedly. They do not.  
  
They do too, Will insisted.  
  
  
  
Okay, fine. He paused. But they do.  
  
Sydney punched him playfully in the arm. She laughed briefly, then found herself slipping back into the state she had been in when Will had come home. A sob caught in her throat and she put her face in her hands, crying. Will glanced over quickly and reached out one hand. He gently pried one hand away from her face and laced his fingers through hers. He felt her squeeze his hand tightly as her sobs were reduced to silent tears that streamed down her face.  
  
  
  
_Girl you're the best  
You could be  
An angel among society  
But you get crushed  
From what you see  
You try too hard to help and that's enough for me  
_  
  
  
He squeezed back. He looked out at the horizon in front of him. They were almost there and the sun hadn't gone down yet. He drove faster.  
  
  
  
_Try to change what you can  
And accept all the things you cannot  
(Don't stress yourself baby)  
I know you wanna fly away from the world  
But for now with the time we've got  
_  
  
  
It kills me to see you like this, he said quietly, feeling a tear sting his eye.  
  
I know, Sydney said in the same hushed tone.  
  
  
  
_Let's take a ride, on the country side  
Let's just get away  
We can spend the night, till the morning light  
Let's just get away  
  
  
Let's take a ride, on the country side  
Let's just get away  
(Let's just get away)  
We can spend the night, till the morning light  
Let's just get away  
(Let's just get away)  
_  
  
  
We're almost there, Will whispered.  
  
Sydney choked back a sob and squeezed Will's hand tightly once again. She sniffled and found herself crying again. Will urgently brought her hand to his mouth and pressed his lips to it.  
  
  
  
_Maybe if you consider us just riding  
That once you feel like a winner  
No more crying  
And baby I know just what you need  
(I know)  
To let your hair down so that you feel free, yeah  
(Hair, yeah yeah yeah)  
_  
  
  
Will parked and killed the engine. They were at a beach. Sydney managed a small smile.  
  
she whispered.  
  
Will nodded and got out of the car. He walked quickly to the passenger's side and let Sydney out. She grasped his hand urgently as they made their way down to the sand. Sydney reached down and took off her shoes and socks. Will followed suit.  
  
Will led her down to the shore. He stood with her for a moment, looking to find the perfect spot where the waves could lap at their feet, but so they wouldn't get soaked. Once one had been found, they sat down together. Will sat with his legs straight out and a foot and a half or so apart, inviting Sydney to sit between them so as to allow him to wrap his arms around her. Sydney did so, and Will wrapped a pair of strong, comforting arms around her. His hands found her stomach and Sydney covered them with her own. She leaned back against his chest and Will rested his chin atop her head.  
  
Sydney sighed deeply and felt herself succumbing to tears once again. She tried to swallow the sobs rising from her throat but failed.  
  
Will said quietly. He kissed the top of her head then craned his neck to reach her cheek. Please, no.  
  
  
  
_It hurts me to watch you see it through  
(It hurts me baby)  
Girl you're so confused  
(Let's get away)  
And I know what to do  
  
  
  
_ It wasn't more than a few minutes later when the sun had officially gone behind the hills. The sky was a deep, dark orange with red and some purple mixed in.  
  
Sydney's sobs had subsided. Will was holding her tightly. She sniffed again, and felt Will tighten his hold even more. She had started to cry again and a few more tears slipped down her cheek. She thought she heard Will choke back a sob. She squeezed one of his hands.  
  
Now it's just the sunset, she said in a quiet, reassuring voice.  
  
There was a pause as Will tried to swallow his tears. Are you sure? he whispered.  
  
She grasped one of his hands and laced her fingers through his. She sighed contentedly and settled back comfortably against Will's chest.  
  
she said quietly. I'm sure.  
  
  
  
_Let's take a ride, on the country side  
Let's just get away  
(Let's just get away)  
(Let's go, girl)  
We can spend the night, till the morning light  
(Night)  
Let's just get away  
(Let's just get away)  
  
  
Let's take a ride  
Hop in the car and go with me  
You don't have to pack everything  
Don't you wanna feel the breeze?  
And forget everything, baby  
(Let's take a ride)  
Hop in the car and go with me  
You don't have to pack everything  
Don't you wanna feel the breeze?  
And forget everything, baby  
  
  
Let's take a ride  
Let's go girl  
Let's go girl  
Let's go girl  
  
  
  
_

FIN  
  
  
  


**Note:** The song is Justin Timberlake's Let's Take a Ride from his album Justified.' For those who know the song, I purposely skipped the first verse because it didn't fit.


End file.
